


Good Luck Charm

by deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chastity Device, Comeplay, M/M, Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written for themcgenji eventsmcgenji week 2019| day 4 - lost in translationJesse McCree was a genuine North American brown werebear. Not even a bitten were, but a born were. Apparently, there was a difference between the two. He’d been captured and brought overseas. Westerners didn’t seem to think much of weres, aside from fearing them and exiling them to isolated enclaves in the wilderness. In most Asian countries, and in some parts of Europe, they had different notions.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> although hanzo doesn't appear in this fic at all, there are references to hanzo/jesse and references to genji/hanzo/jesse. just a few lines, nothing detailed, but i thought i should give a warning in case some readers want to avoid those pairings.
> 
> this fic is based off these interesting facts about bears i found when, for perfectly good reasons, i was looking up the size of bear penises.... "Asian cultures have traditionally used bear organs and secretions for medicinal purposes." and "In Asia in the early 1990s, bear gallbladders would sell from $1 to $210 a gram. A gallbladder of an Asiatic black bear killed in South Korea sold at a public auction for $64,000. On a price-per-gram basis, bear gallbladders often cost more than gold."

It was late when Genji finally returned to his room. He had spent hours practicing in the dojo, besting his instructors and sparring until his body felt exhausted and sore. He wasn’t free to go when he was done there though. His next stop was the temple, where he was expected to sit and pray. To ask any higher power that would listen for their favor and his ancestors for their protection.  
  
It wasn’t often that the Shimada brothers themselves were sent out on clan business. There were leagues of yakuza guards and paid thugs for that kind of thing. However, every once in a while, a heavy hitter was required. Someone with unmatched skill for an impossible job. It was then that Genji or Hanzo were sent out to do the clan’s bidding. To do what common criminals couldn’t.  
  
Sojiro was immensely cautious when sending his two sons out on business. Cautious and superstitious. He believed in stacking the deck in their favor. An extra few hours, or even minutes of practice. An extra prayer said, or stick of incense lit. They were little actions but they could change everything, small ripples that turned into big waves. So, when Genji returned to his room to find Jesse waiting for him, sitting naked in his bed no less, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have expected as much from his father.  
  
Jesse McCree was a genuine North American brown werebear. Not even a bitten were, but a born were. Apparently, there was a difference between the two. He’d been captured and brought overseas. Westerners didn’t seem to think much of weres, aside from fearing them and exiling them to isolated enclaves in the wilderness. In most Asian countries, and in some parts of Europe, they had different notions.  
  
The general belief in China, Japan and Russia was that weres had certain abilities aside from the obvious; inhuman transformation, amplified strength, and animal prowess. It was also thought that they had the power to bring about untold luck and good fortune. Sometimes just being around them was enough. Touching them, holding their hands, curling up with one; bodies pressed tightly together. It was generally accepted that an exchange of fluids was even better. Urine was good, saliva was great, and semen was best of all.  
  
Werebears were especially rare and coveted compared to other weres. Vials of their bodily fluids sold in back alley markets at high prices. It supposedly cured everything from baldness to headaches to blindness and even cancer. Having a genuine, real live were to imbibe from - directly from the source - was a rare luxury. Sojiro had spent a good chunk of the Shimada fortune to acquire Jesse, fully believing that he would be the good luck charm that the family needed.  
  
If he was being completely honest, Genji believed in most of the superstitions surrounding Jesse’s kind; weres. He had no reason to believe otherwise. He had seen the preternatural things Jesse could do, saw the way his teeth grew thick and sharp in frenzied moments. Saw the way his eyes smoldered molten red. Saw the monstrosity of his transformation, how he became a massive creature unlike any human under the light of a full moon. If Jesse could do all that, then maybe he could bring good luck too.  
  
Genji closed the door behind him, wracking his mind to try and remember the English words Jesse usually responded to. Genji wasn’t really good at English. Out of all the things he had to study, language didn’t particularly appeal to him. He knew some of the vulgar words, and some basic phrases.  
  
He had to remember the commands, though. Jesse had been trained not to harm any of the Shimada family, enticed by a nice life with his needs met. He had mostly been trained to follow some specific orders too, but since he didn’t speak Japanese the commands had to be exact English phrases. Even then it wasn’t a guarantee that he would follow through.  
  
“Hello, Jesse,” Genji said in English as he made his way over to the bed.  
  
He stood in front of the were and took him in. Someone had gone through the trouble of scrubbing the dirt off of him; he was all soft and clean. He still smelled like earth, a tan baked into his skin, hair lightened to something soft like brown sugar from so much time spent in the sun.   
  
Jesse looked up at him with big eyes, wide and curious. It had been a while since they’d last seen each other. Genji wasn’t usually tapped for clan business. He had spent his birthday with Jesse a while back. Then on New Years he and Hanzo had spent the evening with Jesse in order to bring them luck in the new year. That was months ago. Spring was nearly over.  
  
Maybe Genji was just projecting, but he was pretty sure Jesse liked him better than anyone else. He never hurt anyone, but he made his displeasure known. He constantly growled at Sojiro, a terrifyingly ominous rumble that rolled up from the depths of his thick chest. If he didn’t like the guards or servants Jesse would just ignore them, bat them away, refuse to respond to their commands. He never growled at Genji, though. He always followed his orders too.  
  
“Are you gonna be a good boy?” Genji asked in Japanese, repeating the last two words in English. “Good boy? Hn?”  
  
A hopeful expression crossed Jesse’s features. Not eager exactly, but almost. He nodded his head. He probably just wanted his cock unlocked and would do just about anything to make that happened. Genji felt a bit bad that they forced their precious were into chastity, but his come couldn’t be wasted and they didn’t trust him enough on his own not to touch himself.  
  
The servant that had scrubbed Jesse clean and brought him to Genji’s room should have left a key somewhere... Genji spotted it sitting on his dresser along with a few other things he might need; a cock ring, a few sex toys. All of the items were metallic and shiny. He crossed over to the dresser to pick up just the key for now.  
  
Genji made quick work of unlocking the metal chastity device caged around Jesse’s thick, uncut werebear sized cock. Jesse made a relieved sounding groan as soon as he was freed. He seemed to know all at once where this was going, hand coming to Genji’s head, fingers threading through his fine bleached hair.  
  
Genji supposed he was going to end up with a mouthful of come sooner or later tonight, and there was no harm with starting there. Letting Jesse guide him, he sank down to his knees and settled himself comfortably between the were’s legs. No longer needing it, he tossed the chastity device aside and grabbed Jesse’s cock instead. He held it so that he could slide the head into his mouth.  
  
Jesse wasn’t hard at first, but he got there fast. Genji’s warm, wet mouth had him rumbling with pleasure and his cock stiffened with each pass of lips up and down the thick shaft. Genji closed his eyes, enjoying the experience. He liked sucking dick. The repetition of the motions, the feeling of something warm and heavy on his tongue, and the intimacy of it made him feel buzzed and happy.  
  
He was just starting to get into it when he noticed the signs of an impending orgasm. He had to know them, had to learn Jesse’s tells by heart. Had to be perfectly aware of when he was going to shoot his load so that they could make sure his come ended up in the right place. Whether that was painted over Genji’s face, down the back of his throat or deep, deep inside of him.  
  
Genji was a little disappointed. They had only just started and Jesse was already ready to come? Then again, he’d been locked up in chastity for a long time. No one had touched him in months.  
  
If it was up to Genji, Jesse would be in his bed every night, buried balls deep inside of him, filling him up with come. It wasn’t up to him, though. All of this was at Sojiro’s discretion. In his opinion, Jesse’s come should be savored, saved for special occasions. They denied him orgasms for months on end just to make sure his balls were completely full whenever they needed to use him. Genji tried not to think about this, thoughts traitorous in the echoes of his mind, but some day the old man would be gone. Then things would be a lot different around here for all of them. Jesse included.  
  
Accepting the somewhat premature timing of this orgasm, Genji went ahead and swallowed as much of Jesse’s cock as he could. He took it all the way to the back of his throat, gagging and swallowing around it as tears welled up to blur his vision. Jesse’s deep rumbles of pleasure grew to a resonate growl, muscles clenching, hand tightening in Genji’s hair. Through his tears he could see the hot-coal red glow burning in Jesse’s eyes. He came with a jerk of his hips, load after load of seed gushing down the back of Genji’s throat.  
  
Genji pulled back some. He worked Jesse’s thick cock with his fingers and let the last spurts of come fill his mouth. When Jesse was finally done Genji sat back on his heels. He rolled the sticky white release around with his tongue, tasted it, appreciated it, licked and spread it over his lips.  
  
Blinking away his tears he caught Jesse staring at him, like he hadn’t seen this exact image a hundred times before; Genji on his knees savoring the taste of a mouthful of come. His bottom incisors had gone all long and thick, jutting up scary-like. He was cursing under his breath. “Shit,” and “God damn,” and some other words in English Genji didn’t know. He sounded approving and pleased.  
  
“Good boy,” Genji told him.  
  
“Good fuckin’ boy,” Jesse repeated back, breathless.  
  
Genji left Jesse sitting there on the edge of the bed to undress. He slipped out of his clothes readily and left them on the floor. His own cock was sticking up, stiff. He’d gotten hard from giving head. It didn’t actually matter if Genji got off or not, the important thing was that Jesse came in him and on him. There was no shame in having a little fun with all this, though.  
  
“You have to come inside me too,” Genji told him.  
  
He didn’t remember the words for that command in English. He’d have to get a refresher from one of the servants, or maybe ask Hanzo to tell him the commands again. For now, he would make do with gestures, showing instead of telling.  
  
He moved closer to the bed and propped his foot up on the mattress just on the other side of Jesse’s thigh. He reached for Jesse’s hand, guiding it where he wanted to go. Genji moved it around to his back, over the curve of his ass. He made Jesse touch him between his cheeks, moving his fingers towards his hole.  
  
“Inside,” he repeated even though he knew Jesse couldn’t understand him. “Come inside me, got it? You’re gonna fuck me and fill me up with come. Okay?”  
  
Jesse’s fingers were dry but felt good against his sensitive entrance. He was moving them back and forth just a little, almost stroking. He had his head tipped back, staring up at Genji hard. His eyes weren’t burning red anymore but when the light caught them, Genji could almost see it. The ruby glint hidden in his gaze. He nodded, and said something Genji didn’t quite understand, though he definitely caught the words “fuck you” at the end. Not in the angry way Genji had learned to say them, as an insult. A different way. An enticing sort of way.  
  
Genji smiled, pleased to have gotten his point across. His pleasure was short lived though because all at once Jesse was standing, pushing him off. No, not pushing him off. Man-handling him, shoving him down on to the mattress. Not rough or painful by any means, but with little finesse. Genji made an annoyed noise, lifting himself up onto his elbows and glaring over his shoulder.  
  
“No.”  
  
Jesse had been hungrily staring at his ass, but he went still at the sound of the word no. He raised up his eyebrows, hesitating, seemingly unaware of what he‘d done wrong.  
  
“Bad.” Genji huffed, annoyed, climbing out of bed. He wasn’t interested in laying there on his stomach, gripping the sheets, and just taking it. He wasn’t Hanzo.  
  
He gave Jesse a push. Jesse didn’t move an inch.  
  
“Get on the bed, go sit down by the headboard.” He pointed.  
  
Jesse raised up an eyebrow at him, a hairs breadth away from smirking too. Without any need for further instruction, he got into bed. He crawled into place, going where Genji wanted him. Apparently, he got the message. As he waited for Genji to join him, he licked the worn palm of his hand all sloppy and wet and started jerking himself off. Slow languid strokes, just trying to get hard again sooner rather than later.  
  
They would need more than just saliva to carry them through the rest of the evening, though. Genji made sure to retrieve the lube set out on the dresser, along with the rest of the sex toys just in case. He would definitely need the plug later on to keep all of Jesse’s come inside. Might as well bring everything.  
  
Ready for more, Genji got into bed and then into Jesse’s awaiting lap. Climbed right on, settling overtop Jesse’s thighs like he belonged there. Jesse made a noise as soon as they were close, skin touching skin. A deep grumble of pleasure. He wrapped a hand around the back of Genji’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Genji liked kissing him. He appreciated it for the grander aspects of what it was, a gift of saliva. He also just liked kissing, and Jesse’s mouth always tasted perfectly sweet like honey. Jesse usually seemed happier if he could use his mouth during all this, whether that meant sucking and biting marks into Genji’s skin, licking him from head to toe, or making out with him.  
  
They kissed for a little while longer, and then Jesse started mouthing over his jaw and down his neck. He was rumbling near constantly, almost a purr of happiness rolling out from the depths of his chest. With half of his attention focused on tilting his head just right, offering his neck up, and enjoying the sweet sensation of lips on his skin, Genji used the other half of his attention to pop open the lube.  
  
Jesse went still. His rumble lowered into something less friendly. He was displeased. He stopped his kissing and plucked the lube from Genji’s hand. For as dangerous as he was, he would never actually hurt Genji, so the anger didn’t mean much here.  
  
“What?” Genji asked, amused. “You want to?”  
  
Yes, it seemed as though he did want to. Genji was surprised Jesse didn’t try and use his tongue instead. He certainly had in the past. Sometimes Genji still let him eat it if he wanted to. He appreciated the good luck the spit would bring him. Thorough and attentive as he was, Jesse’s spit wouldn’t be enough to make sex easy.  
  
Thankfully Jesse knew that, and he slicked up two of his fingers to use instead. He didn’t need Genji to guide him this time. He reached back all on his own, found his hole, teased wet lube into the outer rim of it before breaching Genji. Genji gasped softly. Jesse’s fingers were big, but they felt good. His eyes fell shut, concentration completely stolen by the feeling of two fingers pushing their way inside of him.  
  
Jesse was murmuring to him, kissing his neck again. Genji wished he knew what was being said, wished he could understand any of it. He could hear the lust and desire in Jesse’s tone, mixing with the warm rumbling purr that followed each sentence. It washed over him, making him feel as good as those fingers penetrating him did.  
  
All too soon, Jesse was pulling his hand away. That was okay though, because his wet cock was right there ready to take its place. Jesse was big, but Genji had practice taking him. He knew how to relax just right, open up to it. He sank down on Jesse’s cock with a soft cry, and he earned a full-throated groan in return.  
  
When Genji opened his eyes he found Jesse staring at him, irises gone red. His teeth were looking especially sharp, growing longer in his mouth. A half shift, not quite the animal he could become, but dangerously close. Genji wasn’t scared of it. He brought a hand up to cup Jesse’s jaw and used a thumb to trace over the points of his bottom teeth.  
  
“My good luck charm,” he sighed happily.  
  
He pushed himself up and sank back down again, using his thighs to ease himself up and down on Jesse’s cock. They both moaned, enjoying it. Genji set a steady rhythm. He was sore from practicing in the dojo all day, muscles already strained but he wasn’t a quitter. He could power through until Jesse came, and until he hopefully came too.  
  
Genji lasted a good long while like that too, even sped up so that he was practically bouncing on Jesse’s thick werebear cock. Jesse grabbed at his hips and dug his sharp nails in, half holding him steady and half guiding him. They both ended up panting and breathless, racing desperately towards orgasm.  
  
It was all going so well when Genji faltered. The break in repetition was so frustratingly disappointing he genuinely cried out in anger. Jesse took this as his cue to take over. No sooner was Genji trying to recover that he found himself picked up and flipped. Back to the mattress, pinned to the sheets, massive were looming over him. Jesse’s cock had slipped out in the process and he thrust it back in again, inciting a second genuine cry from Genji, this time in pleasure.  
  
So much for not wanting to lay there and take it. It felt so fucking good to have Jesse do the work though, literally pounding into him. Genji wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist, squeezed his eyes shut tight, and rode out the distinct pleasure of being railed.  
  
They had both been so close already that all it took was for Jesse to pick up a steady pace again and they were right back on the edge. Genji reached between their bodies, stroking his hard cock. A few well-timed strokes and he shattered, orgasm bursting through him. He cried out one more time, frantically fisting himself through. He unintentionally clenched up tight, squeezing Jesse’s cock with his inner walls.  
  
Jesse crashed right into his own orgasm. It was the farthest he had been pushed into something animal yet. His teeth didn’t fit in his mouth at all, his eyes were burning bright red beacons. He roared, genuinely roared like the beast he was, bottoming out as he came. His second load was just as thick and copious as the first. Genji swore he could feel it filling him up, warm and wet.  
  
“Good boy,” Genji whispered to him again. Breathless.  
  
When Jesse pulled out, he collapsed down on the bed beside Genji. Even though he had heightened stamina, he had come twice already tonight. He would need a moment to catch his breath. Genji didn’t really want to move just yet either, but he didn’t want any of Jesse’s come to leak out.  
  
He patted around blindly on the mattress until he found the plug. Metallic and shiny, heavy in his hand. He nudged Jesse, telling him to hand over the lube. It was somewhere on his side of the bed. Except Jesse didn’t understand him and got his own idea of the situation.  
  
Apparently, he wanted to do this himself. He took the plug from Genji and made quick work of slicking it up. He manhandled Genji until he was on his side, knee pulled up. He touched his fingers over Genji’s just-fucked hole before lining the plug up and pushing it in.  
  
The plug was the perfect size and it sat nestled all snug just inside Genji’s hole. The longer he kept the come inside of him the better. He would probably end up wearing the plug all night long. He would be sore in the morning, but it was worth it. Genji considered a third round, wondering if maybe a final load on his face would be a good idea. Then again it was getting late, they were both tired, and he would have plenty of hard and dangerous work to do the next day. Maybe it was time for bed.  
  
Genji gingerly climbed off the mattress to cross the room and hit the lights. With each step he felt the weight of the plug in his ass. He thought of the come inside him, pooling in his belly and filling him up. He could still taste the salt of it on his tongue. He hoped it would keep him safe tomorrow and bring him luck. He traced the steps back to his bed and got back in, pulling Jesse to him instead of pulling a blanket over his shoulders. Jesse went willingly, draping himself over Genji.  
  
Jesse would be gone in the morning, let back in to the woods of Hanamura where he could chase down rabbits and other animals and eat them raw. Genji wouldn’t see him again for a long time, not until another celebration or special occasion. He would know Jesse by the marks of massive claws on the trunks of the trees on the grounds, and the ominous noises coming from the woods on the full moon. Genji cuddled him close for now, breathed in his earthy scent, and appreciated the overheated were warmth against his back.  
  
“Good boy,” He whispered.  
  
Jesse grumbled in reply sleepy, sated and happy. “Good boy,” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
